


Nunca desistir

by AliceAlamo



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Family, Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAlamo/pseuds/AliceAlamo
Summary: Depois de assistir à derrota do primo mais novo em seu último jogo, Kise soube que precisava estar ali, com ele, oferecendo não só o conforto e a segurança que apenas a família podia dar como também o silêncio de quem já havia sentido a mesma dor.





	Nunca desistir

Kise conhecia aquele choro, era mais que orgulho quebrado, era o desespero por não ser suficiente, pelo fracasso mesmo após lutar com todas as forças. O primo mais novo tinha tido um jogo importante, um que poderia levá-lo às finais para então ter a chance de ir ao nacional, mas...  
Assistira ao jogo, escondido é claro, com os óculos escuros e o boné, numa fileira esquecida da arquibancada. Seu pequeno Oikawacchi era realmente um jogador incrível, uma pena que ele não fosse para o basquete como ele, mas não... Oikawacchi era brilhante no vôlei, com aquele olhar astuto e jogadas que transbordavam dedicação e treino. Havia lhe ensinado bem o valor de se ter garra, orgulhava-se disso e, talvez, fosse por isso que lhe doía tanto o choro desesperado e doído do mais novo. Oikawacchi era um gênio, como ele, mas o mundo era grande demais para não houvesse desafios a enfrentar, e perder fazia parte deles.  
Apoiou melhor as costas na cabeceira da cama e ajeitou as pernas para que o primo se encaixasse melhor entre elas. Abraçava-o com força, como havia desejado que fizessem consigo anos atrás ao perder para Aominecchi. As mãos dele tremiam, os soluços eram quase violentos e o faziam se engasgar quando tentava dizer algo incompreensível que as lágrimas abafavam, Oikawacchi escondia o rosto em seu peito, e tudo o que Kise podia fazer naquele momento era deslizar a mão pacientemente pelos cabelos castanhos, beijar-lhe o topo da cabeça e oferecer o conforto do silêncio de quem já tinha passado pela mesma situação.  
Não havia palavras que fossem o confortar, era como um coração partido, um sonho despedaçado em várias pedaços que só o tempo ensinaria a Oikawacchi como recolhê-los para usar as peças a fim de construir um novo. Não estava sendo um primo coruja ao dizer que ele era um exímio jogador, não!, ele era maravilhoso, esplêndido. Não seria um jogo de ensino médio a derrubá-lo. Karasuno podia ter corvos, mas não era o único time a ter jogadores com asas. Oikawacchi possuía também, as mais bonitas, fortalecidas pelos treinos de madrugada, pelo olhar aprimorado, pelo desejo de vencer e pela coragem para fazer isso acontecer com o suor do próprio corpo.  
Era uma porta que tinha se fechado apenas, havia várias outras para que Oikawacchi atravessasse, mesmo que as precisassem derrubar para isso (e não duvidava nada que o primo de fato o fizesse). Havia um mundo o esperando, uma vida inteira de partidas, vitórias e derrotas... mas não diria nada naquele momento... Naquele momento, cabia a ele apenas ser um porto seguro, ser os braços a acolher o primo genioso e acalmá-lo, ser aquele que compartilhava como ninguém a dor de se sentir insuficiente, nunca bom o bastante, sempre ameaçado pelo próximo "gênio" que já nascia com o talento para brilhar.  
Acariciou-lhe os cabelos até que dormisse, secou suas lágrimas e o cobriu antes de sair do quarto. Sua tia estava na sala, junto do namorado de Oikawacchi. Sorriu, como sempre, e bagunçou o cabelo do famoso "Iwa-chan", mesmo sabendo que a única coisa que o impedia de voar em seu pescoço era a presença da tia no cômodo.  
— Ele dormiu, Kise querido? — ela perguntou, preocupada.  
— Como um anjinho que ele não é. — Piscou, divertido.  
— Não é melhor acordá-lo? Precisamos contar do convite que ele recebeu, isso o animaria — Iwaizumi interferiu, referindo-se à carta convite que Oikawa havia recebido para o acampamento treino famoso por reunir os melhores jogadores de todo o Japão.  
Kise sorriu e negou com a cabeça antes de se sentar no sofá e deitar-se no colo da tia.  
— Não agora, ele precisa saber lidar com isso. Acredite, já passei pela mesma coisa. Hoje, ele precisa desse tempo; amanhã vai ser um novo dia para ir à luta. Mas ele precisa levantar com as próprias pernas e dar o primeiro passo sozinho, "Iwa-chan". Depois damos um empurrãozinho mostrando a carta.  
Kise viu que o outro não concordava, mas agradeceu quando ele deu o assunto por encerrado e se despediu para ir embora. Encarou a carta sobre a mesa de centro por um tempo e sorriu aliviado. Como tinha pensado: uma porta fechada, outra aberta... bastava agora que Oikawacchi erguesse a cabeça e agarrasse aquela oportunidade.   
Mas... com que estava se preocupando? Era claro que Oikawacchi não deixaria aquela chance passar! Ele era seu primo, afinal, e Kise o tinha ensinado muito bem a não desistir, a nunca desistir. E, pelo olhar determinado que havia visto antes de ele dormir, sabia que estava tudo bem, Oikawacchi ainda tinha muito pela frente...


End file.
